Holding On
by why-not-write-now
Summary: Alternative universe: no supernatural creatures, college setting ..let's see how far they will get ;) ..lemonsss Elena meets Bonnie (best friend who makes Elena feel at home) and Damon (who makes her question her beliefs, consumers her with passion, and brings danger to her reality. Damon elena, stefan elena, klaus caroline, bonnie enzo, (jeremy anna (should I include them?)


**Inspiration:**

 **"Can't Pretend" by Tom Odell**

 **Greys Anatomy**

 **The mortal instruments(book series. the tv show is trash, sorry)**

 **The Sharanna Chronicle (MTV tv show. Good shit!)**

 **Damon and Elena in season 3! 3**

 **My personal life**

 **Message me freely if you wanna talk 3. Thanks for reading**

 **CH 1 Part 1**

Elena POV:

(08/22/16)

Dear Diary, Tomorrow will be the first day of school, and the last year I will have to step foot onto campus. I cant say I hate it there because hatred has such a negative association. I dont know if I would ever hate anything. Well...except the murderers, and terrorists, and rapists...yea...you get what I mean .

On another note, like always, mom tells me to focus on my school, avoid boys until I'm married, and be smarter than to be married at 20, like she did.

I cant wait to leave.

\- Elena Gilbert

(10/13/16)

Dear Diary,

Sometimes I question my purpose. My success. My goals. I tell myself, "what's the point?" or "it's not possible."

How am I supposed to know what I want?

Im sorry, BUT I dont have my whole life planned out.

Sometimes I want to live everyday looking forward to the next. Laughing until my stomach hurts, surround by people who I care about. I dont want to think, just want to simply live.

I know I have lots to tell you. Sorry

-Elena Gilbert.

(1/06/17)

Dear Diary,

5 more months.

Ugghh. Just give me a concussion already. Nothing's worthing remembering here.

So I sorta have the life purpose thing figured out:

-experience everything to the fullest extent.

-i was given 5 senses, so why not see heaven and hell, touch the scales of deadly snakes and million upon billion grains of sand, smell the same fresh air that is filled with death and embedded with life, taste all I am familiar with and all that ceases to exist in my bubbled world, hear the quiet clock chime at night and the loud trill of live music. Why not.

What do you think? Is what I want, possible?

-I'll write soon, Elena Gilbert

(05/16/17)

Dear Diary,

I GOT INTO VIRGINIA UNIVERSITY!

And just like that, all is right in the world.

I'm happy, and it feels good.

-Elena

 **CH 1 Part 2**

-3rd person narrative-

Observing the passing hills of dried grass, bare boulders, and occasional trucks, a small smile peers onto Elena's mouth.

"Here's to the beginning," Elena whispers, soon drifting to sleep.

Settled into her new dorm, Elena hugs good bye to her parents and siblings.

Hours later, her dorm mate arrives.

"Hi, I'm Elena."

"I'm Bonnie. I can't wait for the school year...fascinating classes, student discounts, free will, and ...boys. *chuckles*"

" *chuckles* me too."

 **CH 1 Part 3**

\- 3rd person POV-

Days turn into weeks. Elaine and Bonnie bond over their great music, school events, scientific theories, ridiculous grading systems, family issues, and ..just about everything.

One late night as Bonnie and Elena are in their beds:

"Hey, Bonnie?"

"...yea?.."

"You're my person."

"Grey's Anatomy?"

"Yea..*chuckles*"

"You're my person too. I'm glad we met."

 **-1st day of the 2nd Semester: 8:00pm Calculus BC class in an auditorium-**

-3rd person POV-

"Psst. could I borrow a pencil?"

Without taking her eyes off the projected screen and removing her right hand off the jammed notebook page, Elena replies with a quick "Sure," and shoves the pencil in the direction of the voice.

"Thanks." he replies. Waiting for a "no problem" or "you owe me, " he glances at her focused warm brown eyes and look of confusion indicated by her furrowed brows as she bites down on her lips.

When class is dismissed, Elena packs in slow motion, exhausted from the amount of brain power consumed in a mere hour and a half.

"Thanks for the life saver."

Elena picks up his voice, and turns to her right. Her eyes look up to meet his. From his gray hoodie, to his ruffled black hair. His thin lips clash in favor against his dominating blue eyes.

"No problem," she replies, "Are you always unprepared? "

" *chuckle* I just got my schedule fixed…. Let's just say, I'm not a big fan of economics," A smirk appears on his face.

She catches the haunting blue hues of his pupils. Without hesitation she opens her mouth to speak, "I should g-"

"I'm Damon."

"Elena." A small grin escapes from the corners of her mouth.

His eyes are fixed onto hers, and before either of them can speak the janitor screams, "Are you guying going to let me do my job or what? ALL STUDENTS OUT!"

Interrupted by the alarming voice, Elena breaks contact and shuffles quickly out of the row of seats.

"Elena! Wait up."

She turns to meet him.

"Will I see you again?"

"Um.. I'll be there next Saturday." Elena hands over a wrinkled flyer from her bag.

Accepting the flyer, he reads the bold lettering, " College Night at the Academy of Sciences Museum. Free Admission for all students." As Damon looks up, Elena hesitates a short "bye," and walks past Damon to reach her dorm building.

"Bye," Damon whispers. And like that, he's left watching the faint outline of Elena's body disappear past the doors.

 **Please leave a review or some form of critique! Thanks for reading 3**

 **tell me what you want to happen! or some one shots I can with this plot line :)**

 **This is my first fan fic! just btw ;)**


End file.
